


Happiness Is...

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Seasons, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Fall.





	Happiness Is...

Fall.

Leaves underfoot.

The trees aflame.

The breeze biting your cheeks.

Soft, cloudy skies.

A chill in the air.

Warm scarves.

Quiet holidays.

Falling.

Wind rushing past your face.

The adrenaline-jolt of a kick.

Clasped hands.

Flowers underfoot.

Petals in the air.

The tang of citrus.

Eyes across the room.

Falling in.

The cool burst of the pool.

Grass underfoot.

Long, warm dinners.

The skies aflame.

Frozen treats.

Sticky hands.

Sweet lips.

Falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
